This invention relates generally to reflectors of electromagnetic radiation which comprise a plurality of reflecting elements that function as a single reflector. The relflector of the invention is particularly adaptable to the collection of solar energy for use in heating systems and the like.
Many types of electromagnetic radiation reflectors for use as antennas, in searchlights and for concentration of solar energy are known. Generally these prior art reflectors are based on spherical, parabolic or hyperbolic arcs to take advantage of the known focal properties of these shapes. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,907,318 to A. E. Awot dated Oct. 6, 1959 and 3,951,128 to J. L. Schoenfelder dated Apr. 20, 1976 utilize parabolic focal properties in solar energy collection devices. Additionally, planar or so-called flat plate collectors have also been used for such purposes.
The known electromagnetic radiation reflectors using spherical, parabolic or hyperbolic arcs require a means for ensuring that the desired arc be accurately maintained with the attendant disadvantage that they must be constructed of heavy expensive materials having sufficient strength and rigidity to meet this requirement. In contrast the reflector of the present invention is constructed of lightweight, flexible, plastic or foil sheets and a simple supporting frame and yet retains the advantageous focal properties of prior art reflectors. The simplicity of construction achieved by the present invention is extremely advantageous in solar energy collection applications because the efficiencies of focal point collectors are realized without the economic disadvantages of those prior art collectors.